


[Script Offer] [M4F] Catamoans of Ba Sing Se

by margo_moon



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fdom, M4F, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, mdom, switchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margo_moon/pseuds/margo_moon
Summary: You are Prince Zuko, the banished prince of the Fire Nation, whose "destiny" it is to capture the Avatar. But things have changed, you're conflicted, you can't tell right from wrong anymore. You've been hiding out in the city of Ba Sing Se with your uncle, and Earth Kingdom agents have just found and captured you. Little do you know, you've been thrown into the same dungeon as Katara, a Waterbender, the Avatar's best friend (and love interest). You've fought against each other in battle before, and she's come close to killing you before. But that just adds to this strange tension you've both been feeling for a long time now...
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 4





	[Script Offer] [M4F] Catamoans of Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are aged up - all characters depicted are ADULTS.
> 
> \----------------------
> 
> Feel free to ad-lib and have fun with this script, bonus points if you've watched Avatar and extra-bonus points if you ship Zutara. Definitely personalise it to you as much as possible - the only note I would give is that Zuko has a v e r y angsty voice and I think that lends itself well into this script. This is all about longing, urgency, desperation, passion. 
> 
> *emphasis*  
> (suggestions)  
> [notes/possible FX]

[You're struggling against a guard who is throwing you into the dungeon]  
(grunts) Get OFF me! 

[OPTIONAL: Guard, gruffly: "You've got company."]

[at guard] Huh?

[pause here - Katara's calling "Zuko?" in shock] Oh, fuck. It's you.

Hey, I'm as confused as you are, I've got no clue why I'm in here, my sister is -- [You're cut off by Katara interrupting you]

No, stop talking. This isn't some kind of trap. I'm not behind any of this.

Well, if you'd have *let* me finish, I'd have told you it's my sister. She's infiltrated the city somehow, and I guess today is her lucky day, seeing as she'll be capturing both the banished Prince and the Avatar.

It's useless. There's no fighting Azula. She was born lucky. You might as well bid your farewells to the Avatar if you ever see him again.

(pause, long weary sigh) Yeah, you're right. I *am* a bad person. Trust me, nobody knows that more than I do.

(pause - defensive, snappy, angry) You don't know what you're talking about.

I know I've made mistakes in the past, but it doesn't mean it's in my *blood*. The Fire Nation is only trying to share its new reign of civilization, of success, of peace with the --

[A wave of water slaps you in the face.]

Really? You want a rematch *now*? Was nearly killing me in the North Pole not good enough for you?  
[At this point you're in a fighting stance with fire in your fists. You're both at a standoff. It's a tight space and nothing can come of a battle right now]

Yeah, that's what I thought. Unfortunately, it's just us here. I'm pretty sure we're in the crystal catacombs beneath Ba Sing Se. It would be pointless to fight right now. There's no audience to attend a duel, nowhere for the victor to go to. But believe me, peasant girl, I would *love* to get my hands on you, even in a tight space like this one.

(laughter) Now why is it that when we're on the brink of battle, you're the scariest person I've ever met, but *now* you're trembling? What is that about?

Was it... (sarcastic)... was it something I said?

So, you, Katara of the Water Tribe, are fearless when it comes to a fight but then words like "tight space" are too much for you?

Why's that, huh? What's going on inside your head? Are you coming up with a different way of challenging me in this enclosed dungeon?  
Why is it that when there's fire in my fists, you are more than ready to strike me down, but right now, you're backing up into the wall? Letting my body eclipse yours?

Are you cold or something? You want some of that natural fiery heat next to you?

Or... (laughs) No, never mind.  
No, no, seriously, it was just a passing thought. It couldn't possibly be...  
Well, what I wanted to ask, is if you're actually wanting that heat... even *nearer* to you?

Your Avatar-defending, world-saving preachy mouth keeps denying it, but why are you now completely against the wall, your arms lifted above your head, your wrists begging to be pinned down?

It seems to me that maybe, just *maybe*, the Avatar's girl needs someone to take care of her. Not with that Spirit World bullshit, not with the occasional kiss on the cheek, but to have her *needs* taken care of. I know what it's like. Right now, I don't really know if my destiny and my desires align. What I do know is that destiny has brought me here and all of a sudden I - ugh, I don't know if I can even say it, but fuck it - I'm desiring *you*, peasant girl.

[sigh] Don’t worry; I am on a journey to restore my own honor. I'm hardly going to take *your* honor from *you*. You can make the first strike in any battle, as always.

[She kisses you]  
Fuck, that's what I thought. [More kissing]  
Ugh, your mouth tastes even better than I imagined.

[chuckle] Oh, mine too? So, you admit that you’ve been feeling that same *heat*, that same delicious ebb and flow of tension between us?

[pause] Mm. Your silence speaks volumes, love.  
You’re sure about this? You’re no longer the Avatar’s girl?

[laughs loudly] A *little brother*?! Hmm, careful now, you just might anger him into the Avatar State...  
[kissing, growling] God, but that makes it even hotter... Am I right, water tribe peasant?

[scoffs] You don’t like my little pet name? Too. Fucking. Bad. You’re in the presence of a Firebending Master, the presence of *royalty*. I can call you what I want. [kissing more intensely, biting] Mm, a little whimper… you’ve already got me hard, Katara…

[She pushes you to the ground and gets on top of you] -[angry] Hey, what are you trying to pull?! You’re *really* gonna pin my wrists down?! Who the fuck do you think you are?!

[moans throughout, have fun] Oh, fuck, wait, fuck... it feels so good when you grind against me like that. Please, please, don’t stop... No, no, *please*, keep bucking those hips on me…  
*Please*... I’m sorry… I’ll be your good boy, just don’t stop... Fuuuuck... I can feel your cunt soaking my pants. God, you really want this, huh? 

Mmmm, your mouth on my neck feels so good... [gasp] Did you just *bite* me? Oh, love, I’m just gonna have to return that tenfold later...

[whimper] No, Katara, please don’t stop... Huh? Y-you’re just gonna [moan] kiss your way [moan] down my body? [moan] Yes, [growling] *yes*, please take them off...

[loud moan] Ohhhh *Goddddd*. No, no, you can’t get me to say it. Fuck, *fuck*, you’re really gonna just keep teasing the tip of my cock with your tongue? No, I’m *not* begging to a fucking peasant…

[whimper] OKAY! Please, please, don’t take your mouth away. I want it so bad. I want you to suck me off, Katara. Please. 

[Blowjob improv time!]

[growls] Enough. You’re gonna get on your knees, and you’re gonna let me stand up. Yes, you fucking are.  
[pause - you get up] Good girl. 

Now fucking bow to the Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. Once we finally get to the Southern Water Tribe, you’ll be officially mine. But for right now, right here, the technicalities don’t really matter, huh? Because I. Am. Your. Fucking. Prince. And you *will* bow for me.

[pause]  
[laugh] Gooood girl. I didn’t think you’d be big enough for that. Good girl. Now open that peasant mouth.  
You heard me, whore.

[groan] No, open your *throat*. You’re gonna take my cock all the way down, you’re gonna gag on it so hard, you’ll have to bend your tears away.  
Now let me grab a fistful of that hair... Mm, I know you take *so* much time making these stupid hair “loopies”, as your dumb fuck of a brother likes to call them. But, Katara, we’re stuck in this dungeon for the foreseeable future, and if one things for sure, it’s that I’m gonna fuck your hair up. So, let me just untie it and *grab it*, and I’m gonna fuck your throat. [Moans] Good girl.

[More blowjob improv, just rougher and more Dommy]

[deep breath] Okay, get up. Get. The. Fuck. Up. I’m gonna bend you over this beautiful slab of crystal, and *fucking ruin you*.

You want that, love? Yeah, you do. I might even start calling you Princess if you’re a good girl for me… sure, I’m not Firelord, and I [laugh] certainly won’t be marrying *you*, but nonetheless… every girl wants to feel like a little princess...

[serious tone] Remember when I said I’d return that bite tenfold? [chuckles darkly] Oh, princess, you look so scared. Don’t worry, you’re gonna enjoy this.

[optional fire sound effect] Yeah, love, I’m heating up my hands for you. You just look so *fucking* hot, bent over for me. I haven’t even lifted up your dress. [gasps] No *underclothes* on the esteemed Waterbending master Katara? [Tsk, tsk.] I’m shocked you could be so vulgar… but I'll be honest, I’ve always hoped…

[spank] [groan] Ooh, yeah, that’s fucking gorgeous. My hand has already left a burning mark on you. That’s for fighting me under the full moon. [spank, laugh] That’s for almost leaving me to *freeze* in the North Pole. Yeah, I fucking heard you say that shit. [spank, groan] And that’s for biting me, Princess. 

Now, beg for that cock like a good little slut.

Louder. 

LOUDER. 

God, you sound so good. 

[you start roughly fucking her]

[growling throughout] Yes, princess, you’ve wanted this so fucking long. You’ve wanted to be pounded by this cock as soon as we first fought. [moan loudly] You just want to be so nasty, you even want to *fuck* the *enemy*…

Don’t worry, princess, the feeling is definitely mutual. I’m gonna fucking ruin you. You aren’t going to be able to fucking walk after this. 

[improv fucking]

Fuck, fuck... I’m getting close. I can tell you are too, from those whore noises you’re making. Hmm, I wonder who you’ve practiced those on, huh? Maybe that punk Jet? That *bad boy*? [pause] Shut up, I know you fucked him, you dirty whore. But he couldn’t fuck you like *this* huh? He was just a taste of that *bad, bad boy dick* you’ve been craving… and now you finally get it.. [chuckles darkly]

[back to fucking, louder moans, more rough & intense]

God, fuck, I can feel you clenching around me. Don’t fucking come until I say so. [biting noise] Oh dear, did that hurt? *growls* Good. I’m marking you as fucking *mine*. I hope that’s not to difficult to hide from your gang, but that’s really not my problem... You see, this cunt right here? This soaking, dripping pussy, even dripping down your legs? This tight little cunt is *mine*. 

I want you to say it. Fucking say it. Then maybe I’ll let you come. 

[pause] Louder. [pause, shout] LOUDER, GIRL!

Good girl. You gonna beg your prince to let you come? Yeah? Say “Please, your Highness, I need to come. My pussy is aching for you, my Prince. Please, please let me come, your Highness…”

[pause, groan] You sound so fucking good, princess. I want you to come right now. *NOW!* Fucking cum around my cock while I fill you up with my hot cum. Yes, you’re gonna take every fucking drop of it. 

[Cumming improv]

[panting, speaking slowly between pants] Fuck. Fuck. Oh my God. Well, Princess, I think you enjoyed that *quite a bit*. [pause, laugh] Don’t lie, babygirl. You and I both know that was the best fuck of our lives. 

[softly] Let’s just lie down on the floor together. 

I know you hate me. I know why. I’m Fire Nation, and we’re not sharing peace and prosperity. We’re sharing destruction and chaos. [pause] I don’t know. I guess... I just changed. I'm just not as blind as I was, I guess. I freed Appa (pronounced oppa) and—

Yeah, that was me. [sheepishly] No, please, don’t thank me. I... I’m the bad guy. I want to change, and I guess that was a very small first step. 

… Yeah, I lost my mother to the Fire Nation too. I don’t know if she’s even dead or alive. My father *is* a monster. I can recognise that. Up until recently, all I’ve felt since he banished me, is shame and anger, and most of all, fear. I’m a coward.  
[pause]  
That’s awful kind of you, princess.  
[pause]  
Um… do you know that you’re, like, exceptionally gorgeous? [sheepishly] No, don’t give me that look.. Here, I messed up your hair pretty bad, huh? I guess I kept that promise, but I’m gonna kinda break it now.. your hair is so soft... can I braid it for you? [laughs] Yeah, I’m not sure how it’s come that I’m offering to do so. But, thanks for letting me... I can't claim to know how to do your "hair loopies", but hey, my braid knowledge isn't too bad.

Maybe it’s just post-fuck clarity, but lying here with you, right now... it’s the calmest and safest I’ve felt in years. I haven’t snuggled anyone in so long... I can’t believe that it’s *you* in my arms.  
[pause, laugh] You too, huh? You just expected a hate fuck too? [laughs, then suddenly go quiet] Well, if that wasn’t just some hate fuck... I just... I don’t really have words to describe how I’m feeling right now, or what that was. 

It’s just.. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but it’s just beautiful to lie here with you, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe.

—- optional —-  
Wait, fuck, I forgot that I came inside you. Am I gonna get you pregnant?  
What do you mean, I’ve got nothing to worry about?  
[pause] Did you just... did you just waterbend my cum from your cunt? [in shock, laughter] Neat trick, princess.


End file.
